


Dodgeball AU

by von_gelmini



Series: Starker Bingo 2019 [6]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M, Pining, Pre-Slash, Sports, same age au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-22
Updated: 2019-08-22
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:34:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21703060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/von_gelmini/pseuds/von_gelmini
Summary: For Starker Bingo 2019 - Prompt: Dodgeball AUYeah, this one sucks. I know. I just... The prompt didn't move me so I knocked something out fast to fill it. Sorry. My first attempt at a moodboard too, so that sucks as well. I'm just generally not proud of this one guys. I should've tried harder.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Series: Starker Bingo 2019 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1520849
Comments: 2
Kudos: 29
Collections: Starker Bingo 2019





	Dodgeball AU

Tony Stark was a senior at Midtown Tech. At 15. 

Peter Parker was a freshman at Midtown Tech. At 15.

Tony was famous as the school’s resident bad boy. His grades put him at the top of his class. His father was Howard Stark. He could’ve gotten away with literal murder. 

Peter was famous as the school’s resident nerd. He spent more time in lockers than out of them. The seniors, including Tony, picked on the freshmen, including him.

They both had secrets. Tony’s was that, despite his image, he was a bigger nerd than Peter was. 

Peter had a secret too. He could stop his bullies. But before he got bit by a spider he couldn’t so now he shouldn’t.

“It’s not fair,” Peter complained to his friend, Ned.

“I hate dodgeball day,” Ned moaned.

“Why did the coach decide to sort us by age whatever class we were in?”

“Why not?” Ned said. “It seems fair.”

“No it’s not. Not when Tony Stark is fifteen.”

Ned laughed. “I thought with your crush on him, you’d be happy to see him in gym shorts.”

“No! No! That’s too dangerous.”

“How?” Ned asked.

“Because I can’t dodge the dodgeball when I’m trying not to stare at him in gym shorts,” Peter whined. He and Ned lined up on the opposite side from Tony. “I’m gonna get pummeled.”

“When don’t we?” Ned tried to disappear behind someone else, pulling Peter along with him.

“Yeah, but I’m gonna get _extra_ pummeled. It’s not fair.”

**Author's Note:**

> * * *
> 
> My Starker blog on tumblr is [starker-stories](https://starker-stories.tumblr.com/).  
> Come on by and visit.


End file.
